Tú, yo y mi otro yo
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: ¡¿Quién eres tú!-preguntó Alfred sorprendido. -Me llamo Emily y soy los Estados Unidos de América. He venido a conquistar a Arthur. Sé que tú no lo amas. ¿No te molesta, verdad?-dijo la muchacha muy segura. ¿Alfred lo permitirá? UsxUkxFem!Us...ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO...
1. Ella vino al encuentro

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk con algo de Nyotalia…me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza estos días y me decidí a escribirla…Espero sea de su agrado!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: AméricaxInglaterraxFem!América…y nada más…por el momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche estaba fresca y sol se respiraba tranquilidad en la casa de Alfred. A este su superior lo había mandado a dormir temprano porque al día siguiente llegaría de visita varios gobernantes de la Unión Europea, entre ellos el inglés, y los respectivos representantes de cada país, y él debería estar presente.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-Alfred se despertó y cogió sus lentes. Le pareció ver a una chica sentada en la ventana de su habitación.-¿Quién eres?-preguntó nervioso. Nadie le respondió. Volvió a echarse, tenía que descansar pues al día siguiente tenía una reunión importante.

-Él va a ser mío…vas a ver que me va amar a mí…-sonó por la habitación. Pero el americano estaba casi dormido y creyó que estaba alucinando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía tomar desayuno rápidamente, se había quedado dormido y su presidente lo mataría si llegaba tarde. Se fue cambiando en las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina a embutirse lo primero que encontrara en su refrigerador. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver a una muchacha sentada en la mesa comiendo.

-Ghoda…¿Dógmo egstás?-exclamó ella con la boca llena.

-¡¿Quién eres, intrusa?-chilló el americano.-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?...y sobre todo..¡¿Por qué te comes mi tocino?-Esto último lo dijo con una furia inmensurable. Nadie se mete con la comida de Alfred, nadie.

-Mgas degspeto congmigo, Algfregd.-La chica tragó lo que estaba masticando y le dio un sorbo a la gaseosa que tenía al lado.-Tengo tanto derecho de comerme esta comida al igual que tú.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Ni mi presidente coge cosas de mi refrigerador! ¡¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy tú. ¿No me reconoces?-Alfred la miró de pies a cabeza. Algo le resultaba familiar en ella. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como él, su cara parecía su versión femenina y su manera de comer era tan chancha al igual que la suya.

-¡Encima te has puesto mi casaca, ladrona!

-¡Esta es mi casaca! ¡Tú tienes puesta la tuya!-Él se miró para cerciorarse y era cierto.-Okay, me estás confundiendo, dime quién eres en este momento o llamo a la CIA, al FBI a los bomberos y a cuántos falten para sacarte. Has perpetrado en terreno del Estado.

-¿Este chiquero es terreno del estado? Por Dios, Alfred, that's so funny. Déjate de tonterías y apúrate que vas a llegar tarde.

-Claro, si tú eres la que me hace perder el…¡¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? ¡Yo aquí soy el héroe?

-¡Yo soy una heroína!

-¡Fea!

-¡Miope!

-¡Gorda!

-¡Mira quién habla! Mi cuerpo es escultural a diferencia del tuyo. La chica se dio unas palmadas en el vientre desnudo.-Has subido varios kilos este mes, tanto que ese pantalón ya ni te cierra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Alfred se quedó asombrado. Nunca le comentaba a nadie sobre sus problemas con la balanza.

-Porque yo soy tú. Sé todo sobre ti, somos iguales, nos gustan las mismas cosas…

-¿Película favorita?

-Nacido el 04 de Julio.

-¿Cantante?

-Elvis Presley y odio a los Beatles, bueno…no…pero ¡El Rey del Rock es Elvis!

-¿Comida?

-Mc Donald's o Burguer King en caso de emergencias.

-¿Libro?

-No leo. Leer me da sueño. Espera…¿Superman y la Liga de la Justicia valen como libros? Alfred se quedó asombrado. La mandíbula le llegaba al piso.

-Te faltó preguntarme quién me gusta.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Eso es obvio, Alfred. Inglaterra, ¿Quién más? Sabes que nos gusta lo mismo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¡¿De dónde has sacado esa información?-gritó el americano haciéndose el ofendido.

-Te lo pondré claro. Mi nombre es Emily M. Jones y soy tú. Somos lo mismo y por eso te conozco mejor que a nadie.

-¿Por qué te has aparecido después de varios siglos de existencia? ¡Yo he tenido que hacer todo el trabajo duro! ¡No puedes venir así como así y decir que eres los Estados Unidos de América!

-No pretendo quitarte tu puesto. _That's too much for me._ Sólo que ya me cansé. Te he dado varios años de ventaja y tú no has hecho nada más que tratarlo mal y romperle el corazón.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Sí, Alfred ¡Maldito gordo capitalista! Él que te cuidó, te salvó de ser el juguete sexual de Francia, te protegió del pedófilo español, dejó morir a miles de sus soldados para que nada te pasara, te dio todo lo que necesitabas para sobrevivir en este lugar tan agreste…¡¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¡Preferiste a una ballena!

-¡Mi jefe quería tener ballenas!

-Sí, ¡Pero no tenías que decirle que no querías ser su amigo!

-¡¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Que lo voy a conquistar, tú no lo quieres. Yo sí.-exclamó Emily en una pose solemne.-Se va a enamorar de mí y nos vamos a casar y tendremos muchos hijos que se llamaran el "Reino de los Estados Unidos de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte" y viviremos felices para siempre.

-_¡¿WHAT?_

-No debería importarte…¿Verdad? Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a buscarlo.

-¡Claro que no me importa! Pe-pe-pero…¡¿Por qué habría de preferirte e ti? ¿No dices que somos lo mismo?

-Somos lo mismo pero al mismo tiempo somos diferentes.-Alfred tenían una ensalada cerebral.-¡Yo soy más linda, inteligente, madura amable, responsable, cariñosa…y no estoy fofa como tú!

-¡Yo no estoy fofo!

-¡Cállese señor malagüa! Además, a mí me gustan sus scones…

-¡No puedes ser yo si eres capaz de comer esas cosas inmundas! Están consideradas como arma de destrucción nuclear por la ONU…

-¡No dejaré que insultes su comida!

-¡Su comida en sí es un insulto!

-¡No mereces que te quiera!

-¡Eso sólo lo sabe él!-Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. La mirada de ambos echaba chispas.

-¡Entonces será un reto!

-Nadie nunca ha salido bien librado de un reto contra los Estados Unidos de América.

-Recuerda que yo también soy los Estados Unidos de América.-De pronto, Emily desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

-¡No me importa! No me gusta para nada ese cejón horroroso. Se lo regalo con todo y moño.-Alfred hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Pero muy dentro de él había algo que le incomodaba. La idea de que Arthur quisiera a alguien más que a él no le agradaba. Simplemente nunca había estado en esa posición y creyó que el inglés siempre estaría ahí para él. Aunque reconocía haber sido cruel con éste muchas veces, eso no significaba que lo odiara. Simplemente se había hecho costumbre pelear todo el tiempo. No soportaría que se fuera con su "otro yo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de los típicos actos protocolares que se realizan para recibir a gobernantes de otro país, se comenzó una ronda de juntas. Era un aburrimiento completo tener que sentarse por horas a ver estadísticas del producto bruto interno, las importaciones, la producción nacional…todo un asco. A Alfred le habían dejado leer varios informes sobre el tema pero ni los había ojeado.

Ni si quiera prestaba atención a lo que se estaba hablando. Estaba concentrado en Arthur, quien estaba sentado al lado de su primer ministro, muy enfocado en el tema, a diferencia de él. Mientras la canciller alemana se peleaba sobre las responsabilidades de la crisis con el presidente de Francia, Alfred pensaba que la tal Emily se aparecería en cualquier momento.

¿Y si Arthur la prefería? Fea no era, obviamente porque, según Alfred, era lo mismo que él. Tenía mal carácter pero sabía que al inglés le gustaba el golpe. Y lo más importante, era mujer. Sí, tenía un útero que podría albergar a un futuro paisito si se diera el caso.

-¡No, no y no!-gritó Alfred en medio de la reunión.

-¿Tienes algo que opinar al respecto, América?-Le preguntó Alemania con el ceño fruncido. Justamente había interrumpido su discurso sobre el rescate económico a Italia.

-Yo…esteee…sólo quería decir que Italia también debería opinar.

-Veeeeeee.-Todos miraron a Feliciano y no supieron decir si estaba despierto o dormido.

-Capaz no.-Alfred se sentó derecho nuevamente. Vio como Arthur se rió de él por lo bajo. Necesitaba refrescarse. Pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Entró al lavabo y se echó agua fría en la cara. De repente, sintió una humareda a su costado. Giró la cabeza y vio a Emily sentada sobre las mayólicas.

-Das vergüenza, Alfred. No has prestado ni un gramo de atención a la reunión.

-¡A ver anda tú y prueba si logras hacerlo!

-Tienes razón. Estaría totalmente concentrada en Arthur. ¿Notaste que sus cejas han crecido?

-No y no me importa.

-Me olvidaba que a ti no te interesa nada de él a diferencia de mí que lo amo con todo el corazón. ¿Crees que en la hora de almuerzo sería un buen momento para entablar una conversación?

-Tú no vas a poder entrar. Sólo gobernantes y países pueden ingresar a un evento de tal magnitud.

-Yo no entro a ningún lado. Yo me aparezco. Podría aparecerme en su habitación…sería un poco agresivo pero creo que no se resistiría.

-¡No lo permitiré!-gritó Alfred muy molesto.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

-Po-po-porque sería algo poco digno de una señorita.

-Por favor, _Darling. _Uno cuando está enamorado hace lo que sea por esa persona. Y si me tengo que poner en bandeja de plata, lo hago.

-Eres una regalada.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Señor América! El presidente pide que regrese inmediatamente a la reunión!-se escuchó afuera del baño.

-Parece que tienes que cumplir con tus responsabilidades.-Emily desapareció nuevamente ante la mirada iracunda de Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews… así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Amor por todos lados

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk con algo de Nyotalia…me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza estos días y me decidí a escribirla…Espero sea de su agrado!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: AméricaxInglaterraxFem!América…y nada más…por el momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred volvió a la sala. Todos tenían cara de aburrimiento, todos esperaban la hora de almuerzo, todos menos Alemania, que seguían dándole vueltas al asunto del rescate italiano…pero ese es otro rollo.

-Realmente creo que debemos parar el asunto.-dijo el presidente americano viendo la cara de los presentes…¡Pasemos al almuerzo!

-¡Yeaaaaaaaaaah!-Todo salieron cual ejército espartano de la sala. Extrañamente, Alfred dejó su silla como si tuviera piedras en el trasero. Se le notaba pesado, caído, apesadumbrado.

-¡Eh, América! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso la charla fue demasiado para tu única neurona?-se burló socarronamente Inglaterra.

-¿A quién no le pudo aburrir el monólogo de Alemania, Anglaterre? El hecho que tú seas aburrido te hace inmune a ese tipo de eventos.-exclamó Francia con una pinta semejante a la de Alfred.

-¡Shut up, wine bastard!-comenzó a gritar Arthur con enojo.

-¡Sí, shut the fuck up pervert frog!-Emily apareció por atrás del francés, tratándole de hacer una llave de lucha libre por el cuello.-Te arrancaré cada uno de los pelos de la cabeza. ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle aburrido a mi Arthur!

-¡Sáquenme a esta loca!-chilló Francis en su llanto de adolescente menstruando.-¡En la cara no! ¡EN LA CARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-lloró él cuando la chica comenzó a jalarle los cachetes.

-¡Emily, ya basta! ¡Emily!-Alfred trató de sacarla de encima del francés, pero la chica daba patadas y puñetazos por doquier.

-¡Yo lo mato! ¡Te he pasado muchas metidas de mano, invasiones a regiones vitales y otras perversiones! ¡Me las voy a cobrar toditas!

-¡¿Quién es ella, Alfred?-preguntó Arthur muy confundido. Inmediatamente, la muchacha se bajó de la cara del francés y se puso al frente del inglés, tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Soy Emily, mi amor. Un gusto.

-¿Mi amor?-Arthur miró a Alfred con desconcierto. Francis tenía la misma cara de confusión.

-Parece que Anglaterre ha estado teniendo aventurillas por las noches.-agregó el galo con sarcasmo.-Pero parece que ha estado tan borracho que no se acuerda el haberse metido con una loca.

-¡Dime loca de nuevo e invadiré hasta Mónaco!-gruñó ella como perro que ataca al cartero.

-Emily, tú no puedes estar acá. Seguridad te va a ver y te va a sacar y no podré hacer nada por impedirlo.

-¡Cállate Alfred! ¡Yo soy Estados Unidos de América! ¡A mí nadie me saca!

-¿Estados Unidos de América?-dijeron Inglaterra y Francia al unísono.

-Sí, la mejor representación del país, mucho más linda, madura, amable, inteligente y sobre todo en mejor forma que ese gordo.-respondió Emily mientras señalaba a Alfred.

-De eso no tengo duda.-rió Arthur como tratando de provocar al americano.

-¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices gordo?-se quejó Alfred.

-¿A qué sí?-sonrió ella.-Vámonos de aquí, querido. Dejemos a este par aquí y sentémonos juntos.-Emily comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción.

-Me parece una idea genial.-respondió el británico muy seguro de lo que decía.

Alfred aprovechó para llamar a seguridad por lo bajo. Las alarmas sonaron como locas y todo el edificio se volvió un desorden. Ella se dio cuenta al segundo y desapareció entre una nube de humo, no sin antes sacarle el dedo medio a su versión masculina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y tengo que pasarme como diez horas en vuelo comercial, entre viejas chillonas y bebés llorones. Sarkozy no quiere dejarme usar el avión presidencial para venir a Canadá. Es horrible, diez horas de abstinencia...Yo le digo que voy a estrechar las relaciones bilaterales pero él ya se dio cuenta que sólo vengo a follar, digo…a visitar a Matthew.

-¿Para qué quisieras ir a Canadá?-preguntó Alfred mientras comía su hamburguesa.

-Porque soy novio de tu hermano.

-¿De Marvin?

-Matthew.

-¿Matthew tiene novio? ¿Él…ya sabes-sexo-…contigo?-Alfred no podía creer que su hermano había conseguido novio antes que él. No sabía cómo Francia lo había notado si quiera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el tira y afloja con Inglaterra? Siglos que no había hecho nada de ese ya sabes-sexo-.

-¿No sabías, América?-agregó Inglaterra.-Eres de lo peor.

-Tú lo criaste.-le recriminó Francis.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-Inglaterra cambió su expresión por una especie de mueca melancólica. Se concentró en comer, no dijo nada más. Alfred, a pesar de que no era especialmente bueno en notar lo que le pasaba a los demás, esta vez se dio cuenta que algo le estaba molestando a Arthur. ¿Acaso era él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminado el almuerzo, hubo una hora de descanso antes de comenzar una nueva reunión. Alfred se fue a pasear por los jardines del edificio. Trataba de comprender por qué el inglés se había comportado así, tan suelto con Emily y luego tan triste cuando le recordaron la época en que América era su colonia. De pronto, se encontró con Alemania sentado en una banca. Pensó que sería bueno hablar de vez en cuando con alguien que parecía maduro.

-Oye Alemania, hoy día planteaste muy bien el tema del rescate económico a Italia.

-Pensé que no le habías puesto atención alguna.

-Claro que sí, con la dedicación que le pusiste, quién hubiera podido ignorarlo.-Ludwig se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Se notó demasiado?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Es que doitsu me ama, ve! No podría dejar que nada me pasara, menos esa cosa horrible…¿Cómo es que se llama, ve?-Feliciano apareció quién sabe de dónde y se colgó del cuello del alemán.

-Se llama crisis económica, Italia.-dijo un muy rojo alemán.

-Eso, sé que es horrible, ve. España-niichan se las ve feas por eso. Mi hermano me cuenta que siempre está trabajando todo el día, ve. ¿No vas permitir que caiga en eso, verdad?-exclamó el italiano mirando tiernamente al germano.

-Claro que no.

-¿Este….puedo hacer una pregunta…algo indiscreta?-interrumpió la escena un confundido americano. Los dos europeos lo miraron con curiosidad. ¿Ustedes son…pareja?

-¡En el 2014 cumplimos un siglo, ve!. El inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial..¿Te acuerdas que me encontraste en una caja de tomates, ve?

-Ese día cambió mi vida.-Ya sabemos por qué, fue el último día en que Alemania tuvo algo llamado tiempo a solas.

A Alfred sólo le quedó felicitarlos e irse así como apareció. Existían dos parejas entre los países…¡Algunas ya llevaban siglos juntas! Y él nada de nada. Decidió salir del lugar y se fue caminando por una de las calles aledañas. En una tienda de recuerdos, vio a España muy concentrado mirándolos ante el mostrador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Buscas algo en especial?-le preguntó Alfred al ibérico.

-Alfred, eres tú. Hoy día no he tratado de empujarte las rodillas.

-Por eso pienso ayudarte. ¿No entiendes algo?

-No, gracias. Ya encontré lo que necesitaba. Mira lo que he comprado.-Antonio sacó de una caja un par de camisetas que decían "Yo amo al de mi costado".-¿Están lindas, no?

-Pues sí, ¿Se las vas a regalar a alguien?

-Así que aquí estabas, bastardo. Te he buscado todo el maldito rato, che palle. Ni preguntarle a mi hermano porque estaba en una sesión amorosa con el macho patatas. Qué asco que dan…¿Qué rayos es eso que tienes en la mano?-Un muy ofuscado italiano entró a la tienda.

-Son unas camisetas. Las compré especialmente para nosotros. Una es para ti y la otra es mía.

-¡No voy a usar esa cosa, stronzo di merda!

-Pero Lovi, si están lindas. Así cuando caminemos por la calle todos sabrán lo mucho que nos queremos.

-¿Quieres morir de un cabezazo, verdad? ¿Ya no te dolió bastante la eliminación del Barcelona y del Real Madrid de la Champions? ¿Quieres llorar como nena menstruando de nuevo?

-Eres cruel, Lovi. Entonces tendré que regalárselas a tu hermano y a Alemania.-España no terminó de hablar cuando el italiano le arranchó una de las camisetas y se la puso.

-¡Ni muerto se las ponen ese par!-chilló el italiano con la cara totalmente roja.-¡¿Tú qué miras?-le preguntó a Alfred quién estaba sorprendido ante la escena.

-Yo-yo-yo…me voy…adiós…-El americano emprendió la carrera. Ahora se sentía miserable. ¿Cómo ese chico boca de buzón tenía pareja y él no? Eran tres las parejas que había entre los países y ya no quería seguir contando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pobre Alfred se dirigió nuevamente hacia el edificio. Mejor esperaría adentro, en un lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Emily no aparecía por ningún lado, lo cual le caía de maravillas. Se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, estaba tan ensimismado que no notó a Rusia al frente suyo y se chocó contra él.

-Maldito comunista.-chilló Alfred al caerse de espalda.

-¿Dijiste algo gordo capitalista, da?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás esperando el transiberiano o qué?

-Eso fue gracioso, ufuu. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo por hoy. Estoy feliz. ¿Has visto mi aura? Está más luminosa que de costumbre, da.-Era cierto, el ruso irradiaba una luz clara muy confortable.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Normalmente das miedo. Eras como el hijo perdido de Freddy y Jason, adoptado por Hannibal Lecter y amantado por el mismísimo diablo.

-La vida lo cambia a uno, da.

-¿O acaso estás enamorado, jejeje?-Alfred rezaba porque el ruso le dijera que no. Sería el colmo que él, siendo tan abominable como el yeti, tuviera pareja.

-¿Tanto se me nota, ufuu?

-¿Y quién es la víctima?

-Yao-kun.

-¿China?-Inmediatamente, una señorita salió de una puerta con un teléfono en la mano.

-Llamada desde Beijing, señor Rusia.-La mujer le alcanzó el teléfono.

-No te creo que sea China.-Iván apretó el botón de alta voz.

-Priviet, Yao-kun. я люблю тебя*

-我，阿魯*.-La voz de China salió por el auricular.

-Acá está a mi lado América, no cree que seamos pareja. Es un tonto, da.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¡Aiyaaaaaaaaah! Prometiste no decírselo a nadie-aru.

-¿Escuchaste, da?-Iván miró a Alfred y a éste sólo le quedó darse media vuelta y buscar algún hueco donde llorar sus penas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Te amo

*Yo también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que quiero hacer es que Alfred se vaya encontrando con varias parejas y se dé cuenta que los únicos que están solos son él e Iggy…a ver si se decide a dar el primer paso.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews… así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Más y más parejas

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk con algo de Nyotalia…me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza estos días y me decidí a escribirla…Espero sea de su agrado!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: AméricaxInglaterraxFem!América…y nada más…por el momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pobre y triste Alfred, se sentía tan solo, tan forever alone, tan miserable como un chicle pisoteado, como una hamburguesa fría, como una gaseosa caliente. Antes de que la reunión empezara le quedaban unos pocos minutos que decidió usarlos en irse al baño.

Para su suerte, estaba vacío, no ingleses a la vista…tampoco estaba Emily. Todo iba bien hasta que una de las puertas de los retretes se abrió. De adentro salieron Dinamarca y Noruega, despeinados, con la ropa mal puesta, agitados, sonrojados…y todos esos adjetivos que describen a la gente que acaba de hacer cositas malas.

-¡Suéltameeeee! ¡Auxilio!-Alfred fue atacado por una criatura sobrenatural, un noruego hecho troll, no un troll noruego.

-No vas a decir nada de nada, ¿Entendiste?-le amenazó el menor de los nórdicos con una mirada fulminante.

-Yo no he visto nada. No he oído nada. No digo nada.

-Noru, no es para tanto.-dijo el danés muy relajado. La mirada asesina de Noruega se fijó en él.

-Se supone que nadie lo sabe.

-Ya debería ser hora de que lo sepan. Si todos están en lo mismo.

-¿Todos están en lo mismo?-se preguntó el americano. Ya pillaba por dónde iba el asunto.

-Tener pareja, ya sabes.-Inmediatamente el noruego le metió una patada en el estómago.

-No quiero que esto se sepa. Como llegué algún rumor a mis oídos de que has estado hablando al respecto vas a saber lo que es el dolor.-le dijo éste a Alfred. Inmediatamente, salió molesto del lavabo.

-Noru…

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-Péinate y ciérrate bien el pantalón que el americano no va a tener que hablar para que todos se den cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo.-El noruego hizo un seña de pasarse un dedo por el cuello.

-Qué carácter.-exclamó el americano todavía asustado.

-Es que es muy tímido.-explicó el europeo.-Le ha tomado unos cuantos siglos aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Eres muy valiente.

-Lo sé. Deséame suerte. Espero llegar vivo a mañana.-El danés también salió de la habitación canturreando alegre como si nada hubiera pasado.-Noruuuuuu, noruuuuuu…

El pobre y triste Alfred sentía la moral cada vez más pisoteada por un zapato de Lady Gaga taco veinte. ¿Cuándo era que todos se habían emparejado y no se había dado cuenta? Ahora que se ponía a pensar, siempre ha sido un egocéntrico que nunca se ha interesado mucho por lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Con decir que hace pocos años descubrió que debía tomar un avión para ir a Alemania.

-Te veo pensativo, tu neurona está haciendo horas extra.-Una voz femenina hizo eco a sus espaldas.

-¡Desaparece! Eres la única persona a la que no deseo ver aquí.

-No te imaginas lo que pasó unos minutos antes de que llegaras. Mis ojitos virginales vieron cosas…uff y uff…cómo dicen que los nórdicos son fríos…esto parecía un volcán en erupción…

-No me cambies de tema, vete en este instante.

-¿Por qué tan sensible, hermanito? ¿Será porque eres el único que está tan solo como Tom Hanks en Naufrago?. Mi lista se va agrandando…Alemania e Italia, Romano y España, Rusia y China, Dinamarca y Noruega…Arthur y Emily…

-Arthur no te va a aceptar…

-¿Se puede saber por qué? Que yo sepa está solo y yo estoy disponible…

-Porque…-Alfred sentía un nudo en la garganta.-Porque…¡YO NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Estás comenzando a ser sincero. Pero muy tarde, ya tuviste cientos de años como para tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora es mi oportunidad. No te doy ni un día más.-Alfred quiso decir algo pero Emily desapareció entre una nube de humo nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La siguiente reunión de Alfred fue justamente con los países nórdicos. Dinamarca tenía un ojo morado, Noruega no estaba más expresivo que un moai de la Isla de Pascua, la cara de Suecia daba miedo como siempre y Finlandia no paraba de hablar.

El más extraño era Islandia, normalmente tenía cara de aburrido en las reuniones, pero esa vez estaba muy concentrado en escribir en el celular que escondía bajo la mesa. Cuando hubo terminado la reunión, cuyo tema principal fue discutir el precio del bacalao, todos salieron de la sala menos el menor de los escandinavos, quien seguía pegado al bendito aparato.

-¿No te da vergüenza que toda la reunión has estado mensajeando por el celular?-le recriminó el Noruego.

-Como si hubieran dicho algo interesante. Al único que le interesa el bacalao es a ti.-le contestó el islandés.

-Eso es cierto. Pensé que hablaríamos de algo más importante. Aquí en Estados Unidos ni si quiera se come mucho bacalao, ¿Verdad, América?-trató de romper la tensión el finlandés.

-Ni siquiera sé que es el bacalao.

-Esto es sospechoso.-comenzó a decir el danés.-A ver, Ice, muéstranos que tanto escribes en el celular.-Ésta trató de quitarle el aparato pero no pudo.

-No te interesa en lo absoluto.

-No seas egoísta. Yo también quiero saber.

-Es muy raro encontrar a Ice tan metido en algo.-añadió Finlandia.-Me da curiosidad.

-No es nada.-gruñó Islandia tratando de esconder el teléfono.

-Y si no es nada…¿Por qué te sonrojas?-le preguntó Dinamarca.

-¡Yo no estoy sonro…!-En un movimiento rápido, el mayor le quitó el celular al más pequeño.

-A ver, a ver: "Pandita: Contando las horas para volverte a ver. Lástima que la reunión a la que vas es sólo para europeos. Aparte de que vivimos tan lejos el uno del otro tenemos muy poco tiempo como para…".-el danés leyó el susodicho mensaje. La cara de Noruega se parecía a la Gorgona, le quitó el celular al mayor y leyó con sus propios ojos el mensaje.

-¿Quién te está escribiendo esto?-le preguntó a su hermano menor.

-A nadie le importa quién me escribe.-El islandés hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Awwwww, pandita…¡Dime quién es ese para irle a partir la cara!-gruñó Dinamarca molesto.-No dejaré que nadie te pervierta, Ice. Es mi deber como hermano mayor.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Y nadie me está pervirtiendo!

-Tienes 500 mensajes del mismo tipo, Islandia. Tienes 5 segundos para decirme quién es.-dijo el noruego entre dientes.

-¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo? ¿Acaso tú has tenido la delicadeza de contarme lo tuyo con…?-Noruega cayó a su hermano con la mano. Se puso más blanco de lo que era.-Hablaremos más tarde de esto, no creas que todo se ha quedado así.

-Nore, tómatelo con calma. Ice está grande como para tener pareja. Tratándolo así sólo te tendrá resentimiento. A ver, Ice, cuéntale a tu tío Finlandia quién es.

-Que Noruega se aleje unos cincuenta pasos.

-No te preocupes, yo lo contengo.-exclamó el finlandés con una sonrisa que tapaba sus ganas de chisme.

-Oigan, yo me voy.-América no quería meterse en asuntos familiares. Hasta el niño con cara de témpano de hielo tenía pareja. Escuchar más detalles sólo lo harían sentir más miserable. Se dio la vuelta y se fue arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. Pero un estruendo lo hizo parar.

-¡Yo mato a ese chino cejón!-se oyó el grito de Dinamarca por todo el recinto.

-¡No es chino, es Hongkonés!-chilló Islandia.

-Lo que sea, yo igual lo mato.

-No te molestes, anko. El troll ya va en camino a Asia.-añadió Noruega.

-¡Cómo le hagas algo hago que el Eyjafjallajökull* erupcione de nuevo y las cenizas llegarán hasta Plutón!

-Ay, lo que hace el amor. ¡Ice, yo te apoyo!-agregó Finlandia mientras veía como los otros dos nórdicos se alejaban tras Islandia, quien corría como si hubiera visto al diablo.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ! ¡El cejón horroroso me cerró la puerta en la cara!-Un niño con traje de marinero llegó chillando por el pasadizo. Se abrazó a Finlandia con la cara llorosa. Alfred lo reconoció, era la estación militar que Inglaterra había abandonado hace años.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar aquí, te tenías que quedar en el hotel mientras papá y yo cumplíamos con nuestras responsabilidades.

-Pero estaba aburrido allí encerrado. ¡No me pueden tener todo el día metido en el hotel! ¿Papá, vamos a jugar?-El pequeño Sealand se dirigió al sueco, quien había estado callado hasta el momento. Alfred se quedó confundido. ¿Por qué los llamaba mamá y papá? ¿Acaso…?

-L' si'nto, h's des'bedec'do a m'ma. Ah'ra nos qued'remos en 'l h'tel y t´ ir's a d'rmir de fr'nte.

-¡Yo quiero jugar a la play contigo! ¡No seas malito, papá!

-No seas tan cruel, Su-san. Estaba aburrido, puedes jugar con él un rato antes de que se acueste.

-S' lo h'go se v' a acost'mbrar a h'cerlo si'mpre.

-Él sabe que hizo mal. ¿Verdad, Peter-kun? Es nuestra culpa por traerlo sabiendo que iba a estar solo. Pero no lo podíamos dejar en casa.

-Lo prometo, no quiero dormir de frente. No voy a poder dormir si estoy aburrido. ¡Lo siento, papá!-La cara de miedo del sueco se transformó en una expresión de ternura que sólo su hijo, y su esposa (yo! wife) le podían sacar.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y Alfred se dio cuenta que Suecia le agarró la mano a Finlandia y este a Sealand. No tenía que ver más para sacar sus conclusiones. Sólo les faltaba la caja y los vendían como la nueva versión de "Happy Family" de la Barbie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Eyjafjallajökull: Volcán islandés que hizo erupción en el 2010 provocando que el tránsito aéreo en casi toda Europa se viera interrumpido provocando grandes pérdidas económicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews… así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Nada es lo que parece

Hola a todos!...Aquí el capítulo final de esta historia, pensé en abandonarla pero ya ven…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: AméricaxInglaterraxFem!América…y nada más…por el momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día América se fue a dormir sintiéndose miserable, nunca pensó que todo el mundo estaba emparejado menos él. Él y el cejón. Al parecer el destino quería que hiciera algo al respecto.

-¡Mañana lo vas a hacer!-se dijo América frente al espejo del baño.-Eres un héroe, le puedes patear el trasero a medio mundo en lo que quieras y no puedes declarártele al inglés. Eso no es posible-¡Das vergüenza! Sí, se puede. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Párale con el maldito monólogo y déjame dormir!-Una voz femenina venía desde la habitación. Alfred abrió inmediatamente la puerta y vio como Emily estaba desparramada sobre su cama, tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

-¡Fuera de aquí, morsa!-El americano jaló las sábanas fuertemente haciendo que su otro yo se cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Yo no soy una morsa! Y si alguien aquí lo fuera serías tú. –chilló la muchacha levantándose rápidamente y tirándose de nuevo a la cama.-No te des muchos ánimos que yo ya me le declaré a mi querido Inglaterra.

-¡¿Qué?!-América se quedó congelado, con la boca abierta y la cabeza de lado.-De seguro te rechazó.-Dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-En realidad, no.-dijo ella muy tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo?! Lo habrá hecho por pena de seguro.-Alfred sintió un revoltijo en su estómago. Esa chica no podía haber logrado en un par de días lo que él no hizo en siglos.

-Bueno, aceptarme así como que no. Pero tengo una cita. Mañana él y yo saldremos a cenar, y nos besaremos y luego me propondrá matrimonio. No te preocupes, te mandaré una invitación.-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Para que limpie la arena de mi gato con ella.

-Alfred, tú no tienes gato. Pero me imagino que sería una buena compañía cuando te quedes solo y triste.

-¡Escúchame bien! A pesar de que tengas una cochina cita con él, y espero que te regale scones y te intoxiques, Arthur no va a tener nada serio contigo porque yo me voy a declarar primero.

-Eres un cobarde, no lo vas a hacer nunca. Él debe estar cansado de esperar.

-Wait. ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre mí?

-No. Ya déjame dormir.-Emily se dio la vuelta y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

-¡Espera! ¡No te duermas!-Alfred comenzó a jalarla del brazo pero ella no le hacía caso, o simplemente no quería.-Si no vas a decirme nada no voy a seguir molestándote. Ahora vete que quiero dormir y te cuento que has depositado tu enorme humanidad sobre mi cama.

-¡Qué modales!-La muchacha se arrimó sin darse vuelta y Alfred se echó a su costado.

-Modales los tuyos que irrumpes sin permiso en las camas ajenas.-América sintió un manotazo en su cara.

-Perdón, creo que era un mosquito.-Emily rio por lo bajo y Alfred sólo pensaba que esa sería una noche muy larga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred despertó adolorido, había sido pateado, empujado, cacheteado unas mil veces en toda la noche. Si le era difícil atender a las conferencias normalmente ese día sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobre todo teniendo al inglés al frente todo el tiempo. Rodó sobre la cama varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba. Emily ya no estaba.

No sabía si alarmarse o sentirse aliviado. Se levantó con dificultad, sentía punzadas por todo el cuerpo, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Todavía faltaba más de una hora para que empezara otro día de aburrida conferencia. De repente sintió una voz canturreando, más bien destrozando una canción con su voz de pajarraco ahogado, desde el baño. La puerta se abrió revelando a la muchacha. No estaba como en los últimos días, tenía puesto un vestido azul con blanco amarrado al cuello, sin mangas y amarrado con un lazo en la espalda, tacones altos y con el rizador en la mano arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Y ese disfraz? No va con tu personalidad de marimacha salvaje.-se burló Alfred con una sonora carcajada.-Ni pienses en pintarrajearte la cara que vas a parecer un payaso.

-Por lo menos yo tengo una cita con Arthur y tú no. Debo verme más hermosa de lo que ya soy. Sólo necesitaré un par de retoques, mi belleza es natural.

-Naturalmente horrible es lo que serás.

-Últimamente estás siendo muy cruel conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas sido una gallina todos estos años. Pudo haber sido cualquiera. Lo que te molesta aún más es que sea yo, tu otro yo quien te lo quite.

-Nada está dicho. Ya te lo dije ayer, hoy voy a declararle lo que siento y se olvidará de ti en segundos y deberás regresar de donde viniste.

-Eso lo veremos.-Emily se dio media vuelta y entró al baño, cantando otra canción.

-¡Oye! ¡Sal de mi baño ahora mismo! Por si lo olvidas yo soy quien está a cargo de esta nación y debo atender esa maldita charla. Tengo que bañarme así que vete de una vez.

-Ya salgo. Espérate cinco minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y cinco minutos se convirtieron en tres cuartos de hora. Alfred tuvo que bañarse cual rayo y salió a medio vestir para la sala de reuniones. Pasó la vergüenza de su vida cuando su presidente le pidió que se peinara frente a las demás naciones y sus superiores, especialmente cuando vio a cierto inglés reírse de él. Si veía aparecerse a Emily la golpearía, realmente lo haría y luego la metería a una bolsa y la mandaría a Katmandú. Después de varias horas de aburrida charla llegó la hora del almuerzo. Todo el mundo salió volando hacia el comedor. Alfred se sentó en una mesa con Francia e Inglaterra.

-Hacen una bonita pareja, igual que Matthew y yo.-exclamó Francis mientras miraba a una de las mesas.

-Adhí, ¿Dguienes?.-preguntó Alfred con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Podrías pasar lo que tienes en la boca antes de hablar? ¿A dónde se te fue todo lo te enseñado?-le recriminó Arthur frunciendo las cejas, todas las que tiene al mismo tiempo.

-Deja al muchacho, cejotas. Si tan sólo tuvieras un poco de amor en tu vida serías menos amargado. Me refería a Prusia y Austria. Han vuelto desde la semana pasada.

-¿Han vuelto?-preguntó Alfred, esta vez con la boca vacía. Ya estaba cansado de descubrir nuevas parejas entre los países.

-Tuvieron una pelea, una tontería. Ya sabes, Austria se molesta por todo. Pero ahora están bien.

-Oigan, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Es que si estoy solo me quedaré dormido y me perderé la siguiente charla. Y en la situación que estoy no debería estar distraído, no debería.-Grecia se acercó a la mesa, con su charola de comida y cara de sueño.

-¿Tienes pareja?-Al americano se le escapó lo último. Si le decía que sí explotaría y sus pedazos llegarían hasta Marte. Francis lo miró extrañado, pero no tanto como Arthur, como si la pregunta hubiera sido una patada o un puñete.

-Es una encuesta.-exclamó Alfred tratando de arreglar la situación.-Asuntos de estado.

-¿Bromeas? Este muchacho tiene una vida amorosa mucho más activa que la mía.- dijo Francia en una mezcla de risa y ganas de llorar.-Él ha batido todos mis records en el campo.-agregó guiñando un ojo.-Aunque no sé cómo lo hace si todo el día se la pasa durmiendo.

-En realidad, si estoy con alguien, desde hace un buen tiempo.

-No es europeo, sino estaría aquí. ¿O me equivoco?-le inquirió Alfred. Tenía ganas de enterrar la cara en la comida.

-¿Puedes dejar de molestar a la gente?-le gruñó Arthur. Cada vez que hablaba parecía aún más incómodo.

-Nunca es molestia hablar del amor, Arthie.-añadió el galo.-No sé por qué parece molestarte tanto el asunto. Me gustaría darte un poco de amour pero ahora soy un hombre fiel. Y tus cejas me molestan, son feas. Te las raparía mientras duermes.

-Japón. –dijo Heracles tranquilamente antes de darle otro bocado a su almuerzo. Alfred quería llorar ante la respuesta. El asiático había pasado más de doscientos años encerrado y hace menos de cien había salido de su calabozo y ya tenía novio.

-Los dos estamos solos aquí entonces, todos los solteros deberíamos salir a tomar en la noche. ¿Qué dices Arthie?-preguntó Francis dándole un codazo al inglés.

-Tengo algo que hacer, tengo una cita.-dijo Inglaterra con un aura de orgullo.-Francia abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa y su mirada se clavó en América, quien le respondió negativamente con la cabeza.

-La loca de la otra vez.-susurró Alfred, tanto que Francia tuvo que leerle los labios.

-Desesperación.-agregó el francés.

-Saben algo, ya terminé de comer. Los veo adentro.-El inglés se paró llevándose la charola llena de comida.

-Deberías seguirlo.-exclamó Grecia mirando a América.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Yo qué tengo que ver?-chilló Alfred. ¿Acaso había algún gesto extraño?

-No se le cuestiona a la sabiduría antigua. Si Grecia te dice que vayas, deber ir.-lo animó el francés.

-Se llevó la mostaza en su charola.-agregó la nación morena. Pero Alfred ya se había parado y no iba a volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo le decía a Alfred que era el momento indicado. ¿Y si le decía que no? Estaba casi seguro de que el inglés sentía algo por él pero quién podría saberlo si es que no lo intentaba. Lamentablemente, perdió a Arthur en el camino. Dio un par de vueltas hasta darse cuenta que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para volver a la sala de conferencias. Nada iba a hacer en tan poco tiempo así que tomó su camino hacia ésta. Justo antes de pasar por la puerta una nube de humo apareció en su delante.

-Al parecer no has dicho nada todavía.-Emily le cortó el paso, con la cara llena de satisfacción.

-Eso no te incumbe.-le respondió Alfred molesto.

-Ni bien termine la reunión comenzará nuestra cita. Se te acaba el tiempo, América.-exclamó ella antes de envolverse en otra nube de humo y desaparecer.

El tiempo se pasó lento, aún más para Alfred, quien buscaba las palabras adecuadas para declarársele a Inglaterra. No puso ni un poco de atención a quienes hablaron, en ese momento era lo que menos le podía interesar. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Arthur salió de la sala al término de la conferencia. En el instante que lo hizo saltó de su silla como si le hubieran puesto un resorte, no podía haberlo perdido. Tenía que impedir que se encontrara con Emily.

Salió corriendo como endemoniado en busca de la pareja. Buscó por todos lados dentro de la Casa Blanca y por los alrededores, no los pudo encontrar. La desesperación lo carcomía. Después de un buen rato de dar vueltas como un idiota por el jardín, divisó a la muchacha, bien arreglada y al parecer esperando al británico. Alfred respiró aliviado, al parecer su cita no había comenzado. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, tratando de no hacerse notar y se escondió en un arbusto que estaba justo detrás.

Pasaron unos minutos e Inglaterra apareció, bien vestido, con un traje y corbata. Al parecer irían a un lugar elegante. Abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron a un restaurante lujoso en uno de los autos de la comisión británica. El americano tuvo que engañar a uno de los encargados de seguridad para que le permitiera saber la ubicación del auto, todos tenían un rastreador. Le dijo que era un asunto de estado. Con esas tres palabras siempre lograba muchas cosas.

Ya en el restaurante no lo dejaron entrar pues no estaba vestido adecuadamente. Nuevamente quiso sobornar a los empleados pero esta vez no lo permitieron. Tuvo que resignarse a quedarse afuera, no podía hacer escándalos. Los espío a través de la ventana todo el tiempo. No parecía que pasar nada especial, sólo estaban hablando y de cuando en cuando reían. Odiaba que ella hiciera sonreír a Arthur.

Después de una hora el mismo auto los recogió y los llevó de nuevo a la Casa Blanca, donde se quedaron caminando por los jardines. Alfred se llenó de hojas de haberse escondido en todos los arbustos que había por ahí. Le era sumamente difícil escuchar lo que decían y aún más el quedarse quieto para que no lo descubrieran. Finalmente se sentaron dentro de una glorieta. Al igual que antes se ocultó pero justo detrás de ellos. Se tomó dos segundos para acomodarse y ni bien volteó la cabeza, Emily estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Arthur, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus hombros, casi recostada encima de él.

-¡Esperen un momento! No pueden hacer eso frente a mí.-gritó América al frente de ellos, saliendo a toda velocidad de su escondite.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces tú acá?!-Arthur tenía toda la roja, y de las sienes caían gotas de sudor-

-Nos ha estado siguiendo desde el principio.-gruñó Emily molesta, volviendo a su sitio con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Y bien, tienes algo que decir?-A Alfred le dio vueltas la cabeza, estaba entre la espada y pared, como la carne atrapada entre dos panes para ser una hamburguesa.

-Yo, yo, yo…¡Maldición todo esto es tu culpa!-chilló el americano señalando a la chica.-Todo hubiera ido a su tiempo si tú no hubieras aparecido.

-¿Necesitas un par de siglos para decirlo?-respondió ella con un gesto de desesperación. Gallina.-Arthur los miraba a ambos confundido, tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

-Ella tiene razón, Alfred, no deberías haberte metido en un asunto privado.

-¡Cállate Inglaterra! ¿No ves que estoy tratando de decirte que me gustas desde hace más de cien años y que no te lo he podido decir en todo este tiempo porque soy un cobarde que teme que lo rechaces? Tengo que encontrar las palabras correctas, y si dices una palabra más te juro que…Fuck.-América levantó la vista hacia el inglés, quien no veía lo avergonzado que estaba porque tenía los ojos en blanco.-Bueno, ya lo dije.

-Por lo menos tuviste más valentía que yo para hacerlo.-exclamó Arthur con una sonrisa. Alfred de acercó a él y se sentó a su costado.

-Inglaterra, me gustas mucho, y desde hace muchos años. La llegada de Emily hizo que me pusiera celoso, aún más cuando le aceptaste tener esta cita, y yo no quería que nada pasara entre ustedes, por eso los seguí y aquí estoy como un idiota declarándote mi amor.

-Ella apareció de la nada, diciéndome todo lo que tú no habías podido en tan sólo unos días. La vi tan parecida a ti que dije por qué no. Pero al salir con ella, y hablar y compartir, me di cuenta que son diferentes. Tú eres tú y ella es ella y no debo jugar con sus sentimientos. Iba a decirle eso pero ni bien me doy cuenta está a pocos centímetros de mí y…

El que ahora no estaba a ninguna distancia era el americano, quien lo estaba besando. Se quedaron varios segundos así, unidos, sin que nada ni nadie más existiera, sólo ellos dos en el mundo.

-¡Emily!-gritaron ambos al unísono. Se habían olvidado por completo de la chica. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

-Qué extraño, ella siempre aparece y desaparece entre una nube de humo. ¿O será que sé fue caminando y no nos dimos cuenta?-dijo Alfred sintiéndose algo culpable por la muchacha.

-Yo también la ignoré por completo. Me siento mal por ella. Deberíamos hablar con ella.

-Debería estar cerca. Bien, hay que encontrarla antes de que cometa alguna locura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni Alfred ni Arthur pudieron encontrar a la chica, ni dentro ni fuera de la Casa Blanca, vale decir que mandaron buscarla también. Se había esfumado. Ya era tarde cuando decidieron regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque se hubieran querido quedar juntos. En lugares como ese era demasiado difícil hacer travesuras sin ser descubierto. Y ninguna quería ser castigado. América estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-Le hubieras visto la cara de idiota que tenía cuando se le declaró. Fue hasta casi patético. Quería reírme en su cara pero me apiadé de él. No debía hacerlo pasar vergüenza. Así que me fui sin mucho alboroto, nada de humo, para que no se dieran cuenta de mí.

-Espero que ya se haya acabado este juego. No soporto estar por aquí. Siempre le dejo a él todo el trabajo sucio. Ya deben haber arreglado sus asuntos. -añadió otra voz femenina, una que el americano nunca había oído.

-Tan tonto el pobre, creyendo que estaba enamorada del inglés cejón.

-¡Oye! Ese inglés es mi otro yo.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando acá?!-América dio un portazo y encontró a Emily dentro de su cuarto, hecha un mar de risas junto a otra chica parecida a Inglaterra, con largo cabello rubio sujeto en coletas y que vestía un vestido celeste con un mandil.-¿Cómo que no estabas enamorada de Arthur? ¿Y todo lo que dijiste e hiciste en estos días?

-Por favor, Alfred, está bien que seamos dos formas de una misma nación pero somos en algunas cosas somos diferentes. Y en el cejón no me voy a fijar, eso te lo aseguro. O Alice me mata.-dijo Emily señalando a la otra chica.

-¡Tú puedes hacer lo que te da la gana! A mí no me importa.-gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo lo que hice fue para darte un pequeño empujoncito. Me tenías cansada con el mismo cuento. Siempre supe que te gustaba Inglaterra pero pensé que te le declararías mucho antes. Dejé pasar un buen tiempo.

-¿Es decir que nunca te gustó Arthur ni nada?

-Exactamente.-rio escandalosamente.-Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato pero todo tuvo un buen final. ¿No es así?-agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Es cierto. No puedo culparte de nada. Gracias.-suspiró América entre aliviado y feliz.

-Es hora de irnos. Algún día puede que volvamos a vernos. Vamos Alice.-Emily arrastró a la inglesa hasta la ventana y saltaron de ella cogidas de la mano.-¡Good bye, fatty!-Alfred se acercó a verlas pero ambas habían desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colorían colorado, América se ha declarado. Y así termina el cuento.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews… así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
